Intangibilities
by PerfectlyPersuasive
Summary: Alternate outakes and extra bits from A Tangible Dichotomy. Enjoy!
1. A Different Kind of Incident

**Hey y'all! This is a little somthing special for y'all for putting ATD over 1k in reviews. Seriously, you guys amaze me! I can't say thank you enough. I think this might help me show my gratitude. ;) It is alternate ending from the "Incident." This is how it could have played out, but I mean, it didn't at all. Obviously. lol.**

**Thanks to PhonenixRising25 and Mombailey for their help! :)**

**I don't own Twilight. Not one bit. **

* * *

_As the song 40 Day Dream starts, I start running back toward campus, suddenly feeling exhausted and craving a nice long shower and jerk followed up by a nap. _

_I continue to run, relishing in the burn of my muscles. I don't stop until I hit the door, breathing heavy once I'm back in the warm building. Stopping at the water fountain, I push my sweaty hair out of my face and drink until I'm no longer thirsty. Walking slowly down the hallway, I relax my breathing and stretch my thighs and calves. Finally feeling loose, I open the dorm to the room, and..._

_Jesus. Fucking. Christ. _

_This must be a dream, a fucking dirty wet dream._

_Cock. _

_Edward's cock._

_Edward on the bed with his cock completely exposed. _

_It's all I can see, all I can think._

_My mouth waters at the sight. His dick is hard and thick, and he looks fucking perfect. _

_I want to taste him. _

_He moans, thrusting into his hand as his other hand ghosts along his torso, pinching his nipples between his fingers. I hold onto the doorway, gripping it tightly, my fingers clawed into the metal of the frame. My own cock is immediately rock hard at the sight before me, and I feel as though I could cum in my pants without even touching myself. _

_Edward rotates his hips, fucking his own hand, and I gulp frantically, matching my breathing to his. I know I shouldn't be watching this. I should just back away slowly, close the door and give him time to finish up in privacy, but I can't fucking move. _

_Literally. _

_I keep telling myself to walk away, but my feet aren't cooperating with my brain. Neither are my eyes. _

"_Yes," Edward groans quietly before letting out a begging, "Please!"_

_That's all I can handle, and the, "fuck," slips out of my mouth without my own realization. In that moment, though, everything turns to shit as he opens his eyes and finds me standing there, mesmerized by his exposed body. God, he's going to think I'm the world's biggest skeeve. _

"Shit!" He curses, and he covers his exposed dick with his hands, looking up at me with wide eyes and a red face. "J-Ja-sper," he stutters out. "This is.. um... not what it looks like."

I lick my lips. I can't help it. My eyes continually drift down his body, back to where I know he's hanging free out of his jeans. I don't even care that they're lingering longer than socially acceptable. I hitch my leg slightly, adjusting myself, and Edward's breath catches in a small gasp.

Interesting.

I walk into the room enough to shut the door behind me, and I lean against it, watching Edward the entire time. He makes no moves to put himself back into his pants. "I think it's exactly what it looks like, Edward," I tell him as I run the fingers of one hand slowly over my chest and stomach, dragging the tips gently in circles across the fabric of my t-shirt.

He bites his lip and gulps loudly, watching my fingers move over my body.

Even more interesting.

"You know what I really wanna know, Edward?" I ask, pushing myself off the door and taking a step closer. He stares at me, his mouth hanging open, but he doesn't answer. "I asked you a question, Edward," I tell him. "Do you know what I really wanna know?" I repeat. He shakes his head minutely. "You can do better than that," I encourage, letting my hand drift under my t-shirt to rub along the waist of my jogging pants.

"I can?" he chokes out, never removing his eyes from my hand roaming my body.

"Mm hmm," I tell him, smirking. I take a step closer. "Now, come on, Edwaaard," I continue, pulling out his name. "What were you thinking about?"

"I... I was.... umm... think..." he trails off as I let my hand drift down to grab my cock.

I tug on it, licking my lips. "Is this," I ask, gripping my dick through my pants to emphasize my point, "what you were thinking about?"

His eyes widen in shock, but he never removes them from what I'm doing. He wants me, wants my cock, and I'm more than happy to give him what he wants. "Yes," he finally whispers, and I watch as he surreptitiously tries to move his thumb across the head of his dick.

"I see what you're doing, Edward," I call out, smiling as I take a step closer. "You know what, though?" I ask, pulling off my t-shirt, exposing my torso to his eager eyes. His breathing is loud and shaky when I'm finally close enough to touch him, close enough to run my hands over every inch of his body. "I asked you a question," I remind him.

"Wh-a-t was i-it," he stutters out, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Hmm..." I smirk, looking him up and down, but letting my eyes linger on his cock. His thumb is still moving across the swollen head, and my mouth salivates at the sight. "I said that I know what you're doing, but do you want to know what?"

He nods his head slowly. "I guarantee I can suck your cock better than you can stroke it."

"Jasper!" he gasps, sitting up and by doing so, exposing himself to me completely. He's rock hard. "I don't know... what..." he stops talking suddenly, his breath heavy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and you want it, too," I tell him, sitting on the bed beside him, placing my mouth to his ear. "It's okay, Edward," I whisper. "Let me take care of you."

"Take care of me?" he asks in a small voice.

I nod, my chin hitting his shoulder before I nuzzle the side of my face into his neck. "Yes," I murmur against his skin, leaving a lingering kiss on the underside of his jaw. He subconsciously lifts his head, exposing more skin for my eager lips. "Let me take care of you," I repeat, running my hand up his arm to his shoulder and then down his chest, circling his bellybutton. "Let me," I say once more, moving my hand ever further south to the base of his cock.

He trembles, his body shaking. "Shh," I calm him, bringing my other hand to his face to stroke his cheek. "I won't do anything you don't want," I assure him, pulling my hand off of his cock.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and dropping his chin. I put my fingers along his jaw, lifting his face to mine. He doesn't open his eyes. "Look at me," I whisper. He bites his lip and shakes his head. Smiling softly at him, I cup his cheeks with both my hands. "Please, look at me," I plead, and he finally relents, slowly opening his eyes. "I won't do anything you don't want to do," I tell him again, reassuring him. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too far. The last thing I want to do is mess up our friendship."

"Really?" he asks, blinking rapidly. His bright green eyes flicker across every inch of my face.

"Don't you know how important you are to me?" I question, rubbing my thumbs across his jaw. "I swear, Edward," I continue with a laugh, "it's like you have blinders on or something."

"Whaddya mean?" He furrows his brow, and I move one hand to his forehead, smoothing out the worry wrinkles.

"Can't you see it?" I ask, leaning in closer. I move my hand back to his cheek and rest my forehead against his. "Can't you see how much I want you?"

"You want me?" he asks in a quivering voice.

"I do," I admit, "so fucking much. I understand if you don't..." I trail off.

He closes his eyes again, moving his head off of mine to rest it on my shoulder. He turns his face toward my neck, whispering almost inaudibly. "I think I might."

"What?" I question, staring at the ceiling. I don't dare look at him, or it might all fade away. This could be a dream, and then I will lose him forever. Please, God, don't let this be a dream.

"I think I want you too," he murmurs against the skin of my neck, and I let out a breath of relief, smiling broadly.

"Wow," I blurt out. He chuckles, tickling my skin. Then, his words fully register in my mind. "You think?" I whisper in a small voice. "I need you to be sure, Edward."

He places one of his hands on top of mine which is still cupping his cheek, interlocking our fingers. He slowly guides us down his own body back to his erection, grasping his dick with both of our hands. "This is what I want." I'm shocked by the resolve in his tone, the assuredness, but I like it. There is no doubt about that.

"Are you positive?" I whisper into his ear, pulling the lobe into my mouth. His only response is a light moan. "I need to know, Edward," I remind him, flicking my tongue over the skin of his ear.

"I'm more than positive, Jasper," he groans, shifting his hips up to meet my hand. "Please," he begs. He starts to stroke himself, using my hand. God, I'm about to cum in my pants from just the sight of it.

"I don't want to move too fast," I say with heavy breath, never taking my eyes off of Edward and me stroking his dick together. It's so fucking hot. "I don't want to scare you away."

"I'm not scared, Jasper," he whispers, turning his face to mine. His eyes are heavy with lust. He licks his lips and then smiles lazily. "It's not too fast," he assures me.

"No," I say with a humorless laugh, letting my eyes flicker from his face to his cock where our hands are still moving together over his flesh. "We haven't even kissed yet, but I'm already jerking you off. I'd say that was fast."

He looks down, watching, biting his lip. He closes his eyes, dropping his chin to his chest as I work my hand faster. "God," he gasps, his body trembling. He looks back up to me. I swear, there is fire behind his green eyes. "Then, kiss me, Jasper."

Smirking, I nod, leaning toward him to let our mouths meet. He's hesitant at first, letting me take control of the kiss, moving our lips together. When I take his bottom lip between my teeth, tugging playfully, he lets out a savage sound, a growl of sorts. I release his lip, smiling at how fucking cute he is, and he forcefully grinds his lips back into mine.

He moans and takes my bottom lip between his, sucking and pulling at it in the most decadent way. I've never been kissed like this before. I've never wanted anyone the way I want Edward. God, I want to give him everything I have.

I want to worship his beautiful body.

With that thought, I open my mouth to him, and he eagerly probes his tongue inside, exploring. I flick my tongue with his, moaning into the kiss. I remove my hand from his cock, and Edward makes a noise of protest.

"Shh," I tell him with a smile. He pouts. I run my finger over his mouth. "None of that." I move my hands to his shoulders. "Lay down on the bed." I stand, watching him scoot back and place his head on the pillows. He makes no move to cover his hard cock, which is resting beautifully across his stomach. Smiling at the image before me, I slide down my jogging pants, leaving me in boxers. Edward's eyes immediately roam my body, taking in every inch of skin, and I let him, gleefully. "Your turn now," I say to him, grabbing the bottom of his jeans. I tug them down his body and discard them on the floor. I fist the fabric of his boxers in my hands, but he stops me.

"You first," he tells me, biting his lip. I smile and nod my head. Slowly, I let my thumbs graze along the top edge of my boxers, slipping under the fabric. I wink, turning around. I slide them down, exposing my ass to Edward.

"More?" I question him, turning my head to watch him. He brings his hand back to his dick, lazily stroking himself.

"More," he whispers his encouragement.

Bending at the waist, I slide my boxers down my legs, simply stepping out of them once they hit the floor. I stand slowly, popping my ass out seductively. "Tur-rn a-a-round," Edward practically stutters out, and I'm more than happy to oblige. "God," he whispers, his eyes locked on my hard cock. "You're so fucking hot, Jasper," he tells me, finally looking up at me with a smile on his face. "I didn't know that anyone could be as perfect as you."

My cheeks burn from his praise and all-consuming stare. "I'm not perfect," I say, shaking my head. He stands quickly, walking to me and grasping my face in his hands. He rests his forehead against mine.

"Trust me, Jasper. You're fucking amazing," he tells me, our noses rubbing together for a moment before our lips reconnect.

"I could say the same for you," I say, breaking the kiss. "Let me do this right, Edward. Let me take care of you," I whisper into his ear. His head drops to my shoulder, his lips leaving tingling kisses along my neck. I feel him nod his head. Smiling, I let my hands roam over his back, down to his ass. Squeezing his cheeks gently, I tease him for a moment before fisting the fabric of his boxers once more. I pull them down, leaving him as naked as the day he was born, as naked as I am, as well.

"Lay back on the bed," I tell him softly. "Get comfortable." He does as I ask, walking backward until the back of his knees and his calves hit the edge of his small twin bed. He lets himself fall back with a laugh, bouncing when he makes contact with the mattress. I smile at his actions, and it quickly turns into a giant, toothy grin when a beautiful, happy laugh escapes his throat. His eyes crinkle in smile as he scoots back to the top center of the bed, propping himself up with both his pillows. He bends one of his arms behind his head, the perfect picture of complete relaxation.

"Jasper," he calls out my name, and I watch his mouth form the syllables of my name, ending in a perfect pucker. He smiles again, closing his eyes, turning his face up as though he's basking in the sun. Only then do I let my eyes leave his breathtaking face. They travel down his cheek and jaw, moving lazily along the smooth line of his neck, the defined areas of his shoulders and chest. They circle his bellybutton, dipping in playfully, before jumping to his toes. His feet are squirming, rubbing together at the end of the bed, nervous or in anticipation. I can't be sure, and I don't want to ruin this moment with silly questions.

We have time to learn those things about each other. My eyes skim his ankles and shins, stopping at a prominent scar above his right knee, and I make a note to ask him about how he got it. Without any more patience, my eyes zoom to the apex of his thighs, to what I want most, and it's not disappointing. His cock lies in wait, twitching imperceptibly every now and again. I imagine if I wasn't so focused on him, I wouldn't even notice.

As it is, it's the only thing I can see.

He opens his eyes once more, dropping his chin to his left shoulder, watching me watch him. I can see his face from the corner of my eyes, and he smiles lackadaisically. "Jasper," he says my name again, and I lift my eyes to his. "Please."

I don't need to hear another word, and without another thought, my feet are moving toward the bed. It feels almost like an involuntary action, like if someone threw a baseball at your head, how you would immediately lift your hand to catch it, without question.

Smiling to myself for thinking about baseball at a time like this, I climb onto the end of the bed, straddling his knees without resting my weight on him, but I can feel where every inch of his skin touches mine.

A moment of worry flashes across his face, and he takes a deep breath. I quickly scramble up the bed, taking root next to him on my side, my body flush against him so I don't roll off the tiny bed. We're just too damn big for a twin bed. I cup his cheek in my hand again, and he leans into it, stretching his neck like a cat. I smile, leaning in to kiss his neck. "You have nothing to be scared of," I assure him. "Trust me," I tell him between soft kisses. "Let me know if I go too far."

He nods, and I feel him move his head toward mine. My hand slides past his ear and into his hair. Our lips reconnect, and I can't help but groan a little into his mouth. He smiles, and I smile in return. It's simplicity in its finest form. I move my lips across his cheek to his ear, licking the rim of his lobe. He moans, and I watch as he closes his eyes and bites his lips.

I kiss down to his jaw line, sucking on the sharp, angular edge that has taunted me these past few months. Too greedy to linger any one place too long, I lick a trail down his neck, kissing his collarbone. I place open mouth kisses along the top of his chest. To make sure that each side gets proper attention, I prop myself up on my elbow.

Edward opens his eyes when my movements jostle the bed, and I look up at him from my position between his pecs. He smiles contentedly at me, lifting his hand to my face before settling it in my curls. His fingers scratch gently at my scalp, and I go back to kissing him with a content, lazy smile on my face. His other hand soon joins in, running up and down my back as far as he can reach, tracing random patterns across my skin. It moves to my shoulders and arms when I lick down to his nipple, sucking the tiny peak into my eager mouth.

I move my tongue over it, causing it and Edward to stiffen in surprise. He lets out a groan of pleasure, and I continue, flicking at it, sucking, circling. His hand in my hair tightens, and I moan at the slight twinge. He lets out a quick apology, pulling his hand out of my hair in remorse. Shaking my head, I lift up, looking at him. Holding myself on my one elbow, I reach out for the hand he just discarded from my hair and put it back. "I liked it," I tell him simply, and he blushes, nodding his head.

When I move to his other nipple, he hesitates for only a moment before grasping my hair again. Forcing down a goofy smile, I concentrate on my task at hand. I give his right the same amount of attention as his left, and I only move along once Edward is squirming beneath me. I kiss once between his pecs before I look up at him to find him watching me intently. "You're so sexy," I say with sincerity, and he blushes all the way to the tips of his ears. He shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak, but I bring my finger to his mouth, silencing him. "No, Edward, you are. Every inch of you is unbelievably sexy and hot and motherfuckin' awesome."

"Well, I already knew I was awesome," he teases, and I jut my chin into his stomach playfully, causing him to tense. "What?" he questions with a laugh, cupping my face in his hands. "Everyone knows it," he says with a smile.

"Suuure, they do," I joke, giving him an exaggerated wink.

He tugs my hair. "They do!" he insists, and I shrug, letting my face rest against his stomach.

"If you say so," I respond in a disinterested tone, teasing him. I don't move for a few seconds, and I can feel Edward fidgeting beneath my body.

"Jasper," he whines, pulling on my hair again.

"What?" I ask into the comfortable perch of his stomach. He doesn't say anything. "You're going to have to tell me what you want," I inform him, hiding a devilish smile from him.

"I want... I want... you know," he urges insistently. Sweet Edward. I can't let him struggle for long. I lift up, bringing my face back to his.

"Do you want me to continue what I was doing?" I ask, and he nods. Grinning, I kiss him, pressing our lips together in a chaste yet intimate way. I let my lips travel slowly to his ear. "That would be my pleasure," I whisper, and he shudders beside me. I pull up to my knees, and he watches my movements, his eyes drifting down to my hard cock. He licks his lips, gulping audibly, and it makes me even more excited to know I have that affect on him.

I move to the end of the bed, tapping the inside of his ankles, silently asking for him to spread his legs to let me in. He does minutely, so I hook my fingers around his ankles, pushing them wider. "Is this okay?" I ask as I crawl closer. I hover above his cock, wanting nothing more then to lick straight up the underside of his silky flesh. He nods, his breath heavy. "God, yes," he whispers.

With his quiet and frenzied words, I grasp the base of his cock gently in my hands. He hisses at the contact, arching up for more. Smiling I start to stroke him, twisting my wrist over the head. Licking my lips I lean over him, letting my hot breath wash over his sensitive skin. "Jasper!" he calls out my name frantically.

Considering this is probably his first real sexual experience, I don't want to waste it on merely a hand job. Ducking my head down, I tentatively lick a trail up the underside of his cock, and he makes a gurgling, choking sound. "Are you okay?" I question, lifting my head from his dick to look at him.

He's lying back, eyes closed with his fists clenched into the sheets. He looks up at my words. "Yeah," he huffs out through heavy breath. "Good," he grunts before his head collapses back into the pillow. He covers his forearm over his face. "It's good," he repeats, shaking his head. "Can't watch. Too much."

God, he's so fucking cute.

Without teasing him further, I lick my palm and return it to his shaft. I stroke him, warming him up. Licking my lips, I take the head of his cock into my mouth. His body nearly rises completely off the bed. "OH SHIT!" he yells out.

Smiling, I run my other hand over his chest, trying to calm him. I lift up to speak to him, but his hand that was still fisting the sheets moves into my hair. "Don't stop. Please... please," he begs, never removing his arm off of his face. I want to give him what he wants, so I don't stop, licking around the head without taking my mouth completely off of him.

His moans grow louder and more frenzied, causing my dick to practically ache. I can't wait. Supporting myself on my knees, I bring my hand to my own cock, gathering the precum and slathering it down my cock. I stroke myself at a fast pace as I continue to flick my tongue around Edward's dick.

"Jaaaasper!" he yells my name, and I tighten the hold on my own cock. He doesn't even know what he does to me. His body thrashes around as his legs squeeze around my waist, tensing with each pass of my tongue. "More. More. More!" he chants, and I know just what he needs.

I close my lips around the head, sucking as far down his shaft as I can go. Edward is definitely not a little boy, by any means. Relaxing my throat, I take more until my mouth meets my fist at the base of his dick. "Are you fucking for real?" he screams, and I smile around his cock, repeating my actions."Too much, too much!" I watch as his stomach muscles tense every time he yells.

God, he tastes so fucking good – musky, salty and all Edward. There's not another way to describe it. I continue to fuck my own hand, needing it as much as he needs my mouth at the moment. I feel as though I could cum even faster than Edward.

"Shit," he hisses, his hand in my hair tightening to an almost painful degree. Knowing he's close, I move my hand off his dick to his balls, rolling them gently. "Seriously?" he pants, and I hum in response, causing him to thrust deep into my throat. "Oh, lord!" he calls out, and I don't mind the slight gagging if it's causing him so much pleasure.

I bob up and down on his dick three more times, keeping a tight suction, and Edward's cock and balls get even harder. I move my mouth to the head, ready to swallow everything he gives me. I don't think he's even aware he's about to cum.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chants, and I move my hand off his balls and down to his perineum, rubbing along the sensitive skin. "Shit, Jas..." Edward trails off as his cum shoots into my mouth. I swallow it all, taking everything of him I can.

When he's completely spent, I relax my mouth. I take hold of his softening cock and place it on his thigh, giving the head one more kiss. "So good," he pants, pushing my curls out of my eyes. "Jasper," he calls out my name, tugging me toward him by my hair. I quickly reposition myself on the side of him, leaning into his lips and kissing him deeply. He moans when our tongues meet, and the fact that he's tasting himself makes my dick even harder.

I continue to stroke my own cock which is now pressed against Edward's hip. He breaks the kiss, lifting his face, and I move my mouth down to his jaw and neck. "Jasper," he whispers, and I look up, following his eyes to my own dick and hand. "Do you need... help?" he asks in a small voice.

I watch him for a moment, kissing to his ear. "Only if you want to," I tell him softly. He licks his lips and nods, biting his bottom lip between his teeth, and I smile at how eager he seems. "Give me your hand, Edward." He does, and I hold it in my free hand, tracing his life line and the tips of his fingers. He breaks his stare on my cock to look over at me. Holding eye contact with him, I take his pointer finger into my mouth, letting my tongue bathe it completely.

"Shit," he hisses.

Smiling, I release it with one last loud slurp. "I couldn't resist," I inform him with a smirk before I lick the entire surface of his palm. I let go of his hand and turn over onto my back. His eyes lock on my dick once more.

"I don't... I've never," he starts, and I raise my finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Just do what you like to do to yourself... to me," I tell him simply. He looks back at me, doubt still evident on his face. I bring my free hand to cup his cheek. "I trust you."

With those words he smiles at me before lowering his hand to my aching cock. I leave my hand at the base as he trails his pointer finger from tip to base, and my body actually trembles from such a small touch. "So soft," he murmurs when he grasps my shaft fully for the first time, and I let my hand fall down to the bed with a moan.

He starts to stroke my cock with more resolve, twisting his fist over the head, and it feels so fucking good. "Like that," I direct him. "Yeah, Edward, just like that."

He gulps, nodding his head, staring at his task in total concentration. I watch in disbelief as he brings his other hand to my slit, gathering some of the precum that is leaking out of my cock like crazy, and brings it to his mouth, tasting me. "Son of a bitch," I groan at the sight, and he turns to me, giving me a guilty look like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "That was so fuckin' hot," I grunt out on a down stroke of his hand.

"Yeah?" he asks almost shyly.

I nod. "Fuckin' hot," I repeat with a smile. I'm close, and I know it. I lick my lips, beckoning to me with my pointer finger. "Come here," I whisper, bringing my hand to behind his head, pulling his mouth back to mine. That's how we are when he jacks me off to completion, kissing like our lives depended on it.

Once I've jizzed all over my stomach and I'm so fucking sensitive the air conditioning is almost too much sensation, I still Edward's hand on my cock. He breaks our kiss, looking down at my softening cock. He moves his fingers through the sticky cum covering my dick and lower abs. I watch him absentmindedly play with my release, smiling goofily. "Wow," he whispers.

"Fuckin' right," I add, chuckling happily.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Please, review. :)**


	2. A Different Kind of New Year's

**Well, hello again. ;) This is another outtake since y'all are unbelievably awesome and when I said maybe we could see if perhaps ATD could get to 1,500 in reviews, y'all said - fuck yeah! lol. Right now, ATD is sitting on the edge of 1600, so thank you all for that. I'm also giving thanks with this outtake. I hope you like it. It's another AU outtake where the New Year's Eve phone call goes into a slightly different direction. lol. Also, it's in EPOV, so before the smexy, you get his POV of the phone call with Jasper that evening. **

**Thanks to the Twitterers and the girls from the thread. Y'all are always too much fun. Big thanks to Sarah, aka PhoenixRising25, for her awesome beta skills. She is amazing at putting up with my impatient yet procrastinating ass. Click back to my profile and check out my fave authors. You shall find her there. Read From the Cutting Room Floor. Just -- trust me. ;)**

**I don't own it.**

* * *

After I brush my teeth, I walk to my bedroom door, making sure it's shut completely. I turn off the light and climb under the covers. Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I check to see if it's time.

It is.

Taking a deep breath, I flip it open and dial his number.

My heart beats erratically with each ring until, finally, the almost inaudible sound of the phone answering clicks in my ear.

"_Just the guy I wanted to talk to!_" Jasper greets me happily.

"Hey, Jasper," I say with a smile, ecstatic to hear his voice. His deep tone and slight twang are really... well... sexy. Just the sound of his voice does something to me. I never thought it would feel this way, let alone that I'd feel this way about a guy. It's weird, but then, it's not. It just feels right.

I wait impatiently for him to respond, but all I hear is the heaviness of his breath. Did he fall asleep? Am I boring him? Should I continue to wait? No, I called him. I should say something.

"Jasper?" I ask tentatively.

"_Yeah?_" He burps, and I can't help but laugh. He's probably drunk. It is New Year's Eve after all. Not everyone spends it with their dad and his friends. Some people, I imagine, have fun plans.

"You were kinda spaced out there for a while," I comment.

"_Um... I might have consumed too much champagne_," he sighs, smacking his lips together loudly.

I smile like an idiot. "Fun night?"

"_Opposite_," he groans. "_Fucking miserable_."

"Why's that?" I ask, settling deeper into my pillow.

"_You weren't here with me_," he whines into the phone. "_New Years is in... fuck, fifteen minutes, and I don't have you to kiss_."

My mind is filled with images of kissing Jasper as the clock strikes twelve, and it's a wonderful thought. It's not like I get to experience it, either, though.

"Well, Jasper, I am in the same boat," I remind him. I shake my head. "Well, I was in the same boat."

"_Huh?_"

"It's almost two here," I tell him, chuckling lightly. "There are these little things called time zones," I retort sarcastically. I can't help but tease him a little.

"_Fuck, that's right_," he spits out, berating himself. "_I should have called you."_

"It's okay," I murmur, blushing at the fierceness in his voice. I know he normally would have called me, and it would have been amazing. His disappointment in himself over such a tiny blunder warms me. It proves he wants me, too. It makes me happy.

"_Why aren't you asleep?_" he questions me after a moment, changing the subject completely.

I sigh, trying to figure out the least pathetic response.

I miss you.

You're all I think about.

I couldn't sleep without talking to you first.

I had a miserable evening, and the only thing that could make it better was the sound of your voice.

I want you.

I'm not sure I have it in me to say those things aloud. Instead, I just tell him, "I wanted to wish you a Happy New Year."

"_You're amazing_," he whispers, his speech slurred. "_Did you know that?_"

"That I am," I agree with a laugh.

"_Best fuckin' boyfriend evvveer_," he mumbles out in a gravely voice. He makes a small noise, sounding as though he just made some discovery. "_My tongue feels weird, Edward_."

"You're drunk," I state, holding back my laughter.

"_Yeah,_" he agrees with a sigh. "_Champagne is a fickle mistress_..."

"What does that mean?" I ask, shaking my head

"_Fuck if I know_," he slurs. "_Where are you?_"

"In bed," I tell him, pulling the comforter up to my neck.

He groans. "Y_ou can't say shit like that to me._"

"What?" I laugh at his drunken fit. "What did I say?"

"_You can't fuckin' tell me you're in bed_," he mutters out his chastisement. "_Don't you know where my mind goes?_" he snickers, dropping his voice to a whisper. "_It goes to dirty, dirty places, Edward."_

**Jesus.**

"Yeah?" I gulp out my question. My heart races as my mouth fills with saliva. God, he doesn't know what he does to me. Shit, I don't even fucking know what he does to me.

"F_uck, yeah_," he hisses, letting out a small moan. "_God, the things I could do to you. I wanna make you feel so good."_

"Ja-Jas-per," I stutter out his name. My breathing escalates to panting proportions. I want to hear more. No, I _need_ to hear more.

"_That's right_," he agrees. "_You'd call out my name_."

In the darkness of my bedroom, hiding under my comforter like it's both a cloak of confidence and invisibility, I work up the nerve to spit out one tiny demand. "Tell me more."

He chuckles. "_You want to hear more_?"

"Please," I whisper.

"_You want to hear about how I'd pull you down into my lap and kiss you until you couldn't remember you own goddamn name?_"

"Jasper, yes," I beg quietly.

He doesn't say anything for at least a minute, besides our audible breathing there's nothing but silence. It's killing me. Finally, he asks, "_What are you wearing?_"

"Um... uh... pajama pants," I tell him, craning my ears to make sure the house is silent. It is, and I let out a sigh of relief, concentrating once again on the phone call.

"_No shirt?_" he gulps.

"No."

"_Fuck_," he hisses. "_Do you know how sexy you are? How long I've wanted you?_"

"Tell me... please."

"_Since the first moment I saw you, Edward. Since that first fucking moment, I've wanted you. It's been fucking torture for me – to see you, to sleep right next to you, to be able to smell you_..." he trails off.

"Smell me?"

"_Mm... yes, Edward_," he moans. "_I fucking love the way you smell. Your fucking musk drives me insane. I bet your dick smells delicious_."

"What?" I croak out.

"_Take off your pants... and your boxers_," he tells me in a demanding voice, and I comply quickly. Even though I know I'm alone, my eyes dart around the room of their own accord, making sure no one is around. I slip off my pajama pants, hesitating for a moment before I take a deep breath and slide my boxers down my legs.

"O-okay," I whisper.

"_Mm... fuck yeah. Tell me something, Edward_," he pauses, and I can hear him licking his lips. I bite my lip to hold in a moan bubbling up in my throat. "_Is you dick hard_?"

Slowly, I bring my hand to my cock, my entire body tensing from the contact. My penis twitches as his words ring in my ears.

"Yes."

"_Oh god_," he groans. "_I'm so fucking hard for you. I wish we were together_."

"Me, too," I agree. "Jasper, what..." I pause, taking a deep breath. "What would we be... um... doing?"

"_We could do whatever the fuck we wanted_," he laughs lightly. "_Why, Edward? What would you want to do_?" His voice drops with this question, sounding as though he's growling at me. Apparently I more than like that since a heavy shudder runs through my body from his question alone.

"I don't... I... we... I can't..." I stutter, not sure what to say.

"_Shh... shh_," he shushes me. "_It's okay. You want me to tell you what I want to do_?"

"Please," I beg. I wish I could say more, tell him how I feel, but I don't know how to word it. I want so much, all the time.

I want him.

"_Mm... alright, first I'd look you up and down. Can you feel my eyes on you? Can you feel me taking in every inch of your beautiful face? Your eyes are so fucking gorgeous, and your sweet, pink mouth was made for me. Jesus, you're so... fucking... hot_."

"Jasper," I whisper. God, he's driving me insane. I feel as though I'm about to burst into thousands of pieces, as though he set me on fire. It's fucking amazing.

"_I can't not touch you, Edward," _he grits out. _"It's too hard to stay away from you. Your lips were made for kissing mine_._ I dream about your lips, about the night before break. It's always on my mind._"

"Kiss me!" I demand, getting into the game.

"_Fuck, yeah. God, you taste so good. I bet your body tastes even better. Can you feel me, Edward? I'm running my tongue over your jaw, licking at your earlobe_."

"God," I grunt, moving my hand to my dick once more. I can't help it. It's so hard it hurts.

"_Mm... you taste better than I thought. I need more of your body!_"

"It's yours."

"_Oh, shit_," he chuckles. "_I fucking love the sound of that_." He smacks his lips together. "_Mine_."

"Jasper," I whine into the phone, stroking my dick at the same time. I'm too far gone to care.

"_Where's your hand, Edward_?" he asks, and I pause mid stroke.

"Wh-wh-at?"

"_I wanna know_," he urges. "_Are you touching yourself?_"

"Jasper," I whine again. "I..."

"_You can tell me_," he cuts me off. "_Where the fuck is your hand_?" I can hear that devilish smile in his voice.

"It's on my..." I take a deep breath, dropping my voice to a whisper, "dick."

"_Do you know how hot that is? I fucking love that you're touching yourself. Tell me how it feels... please!_"

"It feels... feels good, Jasper," I hiss.

"_Mm... your cock is so beautiful. When I caught you stroking it, Edward, do you know what I wanted to do to it?_"

I whimper in answer, finally finding my voice to beg, "Oh, god... tell me."

"_Mm... you were on your bed, shirtless with your cock sticking out the top of your jeans. You were flushed and motherfuckin' perfect_. _I was mesmerized. All I could do was watch you. My cock was so fucking hard from the show you were putting on._"

"You," I whisper, interrupting him. "I was thinking about... you."

"_Jesus fucking Christ_," he hisses. "_Are you fucking kidding me?_" he groans. "_I can't fucking believe this!_"

"What?" I question, cringing from the almost angry tone of his voice.

"_I'm on a fucking balcony at a huge party, hidden behind a giant plant, and I'm going to have to take my cock out. You make me have to jack my dick in public. That's how much I want you_."

"Jasper," I moan when the image of his cock in his hand runs through my mind. I want to know what it looks like... what it feels like... what it tastes like... "Please," I gasp. "Tell me more... please."

"_Fuck!_" He grunts loudly into the phone. "_When you were on your bed, I wanted to have __**my**__ hand on your dick, instead. I would have made you feel so good_."

"You do. You do," I chant. "I want it."

"_Yeah? You want it, boy? You want me to fist my hand around your cock?_"

"YES!" I hiss, closing my own hand tighter around my erection. I'm so fucking close.

"_Mm._.." he moans. "_I'd do that, too, but only for a moment. I have to have your cock in my mouth... buried down my throat. I need it, Edward_. _Can I have it? Can I suck your cock?_"

"Yes," I hiss. "Oh my god, yes!" I moan. "Ja-Jas-Jasper," I trip over his name, my back arching off the bed. The sweat drips down my face; I can taste it on my lips. My limbs shake and burn, each muscle tightening to almost painful proportions. My body feels as though at any moment it could all fall apart.

"Close," I tell him.

"_Stroke your cock harder!_" he commands. "_Your dick is in my mouth, Edward, and I'm sucking and licking around the head.... tastes so good... I love the feel of you on my tongue. I want more, though, Edward. Give me your cum... give it to me!_"

My eyes close and my mouth falls open as I work my hand furiously over my dick. "I'm... shit... Jasper... I'm... fuuuuuck," I scream, but it's only a whisper as I cum hard, making a mess all over my hand. "Oh my god," I pant out as I collapse back onto my mattress. I wipe my hand on my discarded pajama pants and then run my fingers through my hair. That was...

"_Shit_," I hear Jasper hiss into the phone as my senses slowly come back to me. "_Fucking hot... want you... I'm cumming... EDWARD!_"

The image in my head of Jasper cumming, causes my exhausted dick to twitch and my legs to tremble. I can't even think straight. In silence, I listen to his strained breathing.

**Jesus. **

That was unbelievable. After a moment, I throw back the covers and reluctantly walk to the bathroom for some tissues to clean up the... mess I made.

By the time I'm back in bed, boxers on and pajama pants tossed into the hamper, Jasper still hasn't said anything.

"Jasper?" I whisper, growing more unsure with each passing second.

"_Good fucking Lord_," he chuckles into the phone. "_I've got jizz on my pants_."

I let out a small laugh, as well. He would immediately make a joke.

"_Thanks a lot, Edward,_" he says sarcastically. "_Now, I have to go my find my sister and brother-in-law drenched in my man juices!_"

"Yeah, it's all my fault," I play along.

"_Fucking, right!_" he concurs. "_It's your fault you're so fuckin' sexy. I can't help it that you make my cock so goddamn hard!_"

"No, no, you can't," I snicker, shaking my head. He's got it all wrong, though. He's the sexy one. Jasper is beautiful.

"_Shit, though, I mean... shit_," he hisses. "_That was..._"

"Yeah."

"_Fuck yeah, Edward. Fuck, yeah_."

I laugh. "Fuck, yeah, then."

"_God, you just made this the best New Year's ever_!" I can hear his smile. "_You really are unbelievable. Seriously, you're just the fucking best_."

"Yeah, well..." I joke, mimicking his normally cocky tone.

"_Now, boy, don't get too big for your britches..." _he pauses._ "Although, you can't help how big you are in your britches, and I, for one, happen to like your size._"

"Uh..." I debate saying thank you. That was a compliment, wasn't it?

"_God, Edward, seriously, though, that was fan-fucking-tastic. Thank you._" He chuckles. "_I've never busted my nut in public, so I can check it off the list_."

"Um... you're welcome," I laugh, but it quickly turns into a yawn.

"_Sleepy?_" he whispers.

"Yeah, you wore me out." I tell him, rubbing my eyes.

"_Get some sleep, Edward. I'll talk to you tomorrow_."

"Alright," I agree. "Happy New Year, Jasper," I tell him. "I can't wait for school to start."

"_Me, neither. This year is going to be fuckin' awesome_."

"I think so, too," I mumble as my eyes close of their own volition. "Night."

"_G'night, Edward_."

Smiling, I flip my phone closed, falling almost immediately into a deep sleep filled with images of Jasper's grin and his sweet laughter.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! Sorry for the week delay on ATD. I just couldn't get it together, but chapter 19 will be up on Thursday. **

**If you aren't aware of it, some lovely slash ladies have put together the Slash Awards. Here is the link: http(:)//theslashawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Go there and nom your fave slash stories. Seriously, a lot of slash authors get looked over in other award things. There will be best slash, and there will be slash there, but that's it. I looked at the Golden Lemon awards, and in the category of best buttsex, there was ZERO slash -- can you believe that. Also, Eddies & Bellies -- ZERO slash. This is the time to make the fandom a little slashier. ;) **

**As always, please review. It makes me happy. Thanks!**


	3. A Different Kind of Bed

**ZOMG! ATD reached 2k in reviews. *DIES* Y'all are unfreakingbelievable. Seriously. This is the Haiti outtake, but I decided to post it here for y'all tonight. It goes into the future. ;) Enjoy! **

**Also, I believe, if I remember correctly, YogaGal and Zigster beta'ed this shit. Thanks to those ladies. **

**One more thing, if you're underaged, please just don't read.**

* * *

Fidgeting nervously, I pace the room once more before forcing myself to sit down. Not wanting to be sprawled upon the bed like a slut when he gets back, I plop onto my desk chair. My heel taps repetitively on the ground, making my knee bounce in a way that's even distracting to me. Placing my hands on my jerking limb, I press down, forcing calm upon my wrecked nerves.

I just can't stop my mind from running the same thought again and again – _I should have asked first_.

The door opens, and I hold my breath, waiting for his reaction. His eyes locate me first, like they always do, and I smile despite the anxiety I'm feeling. Whenever he enters a room, he seeks me out first, and everytime, it causes my heart to speed up. It's the little things Jasper does that makes everything so special.

"Hey," he calls out, his blue-gray eyes crinkling happily from the wide grin plastered across his face.

"Hey."

His smile falls into a confused pucker when his eyes finally roam to his bed, well, our bed, now.

"What's this?" he questions, his eyes darting back and forth from me to the now full-sized bed.

"Uh... I... kinda pushed the beds together," I mumble lamely, scratching my fingers through my hair and shrugging.

He chuckles, looking at me from under a raised eyebrow. "I see that." Oh, shit. He doesn't like it. Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have just done something like this without asking. The good thing is it's only a mattress pad on top of our two dorm-sized twins. We can separate the beds, and I can bring the pad back... probably.

"Yeah, I just thought... but maybe I shouldn't..." I stumble over my words, searching for an apology through my embarrassment. He smiles, shaking his head, and closes the distance between us. He grabs the front of my t-shirt, gripping the fabric in his fists, and pulls me to him, silencing my worries with his lips.

"This is amazing, Edward. I know we live together, which is kinda crazy, but for you to want to sleep together EVERY night," he smiles, grinning at me before he continues, "well, that's just fucking awesome."

"Really?" I ask, needing the reassurance. This is a big fucking step, and I just kind of took it without his permission. I never do shit like that.

He wraps his arms around my shoulders, hugging me tight against his hard chest. "Really, Edward." He pulls his head back, arching one brow suggestively. "How about we christen our new bed?"

"That sounds like fun," I add lamely, and he smiles.

"It's gonna be more than fun, Edward," he retorts, running his tongue slowly over his top lip. He looks me up and down, perusing the goodies as he likes to call it, and I stay still, letting him get an eyeful, simply because I know he likes it. As his eyes travel back to my face, his features are consumed by a wicked smile. "Let's play a game," he suggests, and I purse my lips in thought.

"What kind of game?" I'm sure the doubt is evident in my voice. Jasper has proved himself time and time again to be very inventive in the bedroom. It's sometimes a little intimidating walking blindly into one of his new "ideas." His hands never leave my body, making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

He sticks his fulls lips out in a pitiful pout, and I can't help but lean forward and swipe my tongue across his mouth. "Naughty," he laughs, running his hands over my shoulders and arms in a sinfully slow manner. "So, you'll play?"

"I didn't say that," I tell him, shaking my head. Jasper moves his fingers, rubbing my sensitive nipples through the fabric of my t-shirt. My head falls back slightly, and I watch his face through hooded eyes.

He pouts again, tweaking my hardened peaks. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do..."

"Then, say you'll play," he interjects, and I let out a huff of air and attempt to roll my eyes.

"Fine."

"Perfect." He smiles, tugging on the bottom of my t-shirt, and I lift my arms. After I'm shirtless, his fingers travel back to my nipples, making me squirm. He leans in, kissing along my chest and jaw, and my mind slips into hazy lustful thoughts like it always does.

"What's the... God, Jasper... the game?" I gasp out as his soft kisses turn into nips and licks.

"You taste so fuckin' good," he whispers into my ear before going running the point of his tongue along the expanse of my jawline.

"Shit... quit... distracting me... what's the game?" I ask again, and his lips stop moving as he chuckles against my skin.

"The game is, Edward, that you can't touch dick."

"Excuse me?" I choke out.

"That's the game," he says like it's the simplest explanation in the world. Yeah, I don't think so.

"I can't touch dick, like I can't touch shit, or I can't touch dick, like my cock?" I ask for clarification.

He chuckles. "You can't touch your dick..." he pauses, giving me a smirk, "or my dick."

"What? Why?" I practically yell. If he doesn't want me to touch my cock, fine, but to tell me I can't touch his either, that's not fucking fair. His dick is beautiful, and all I ever want to do is touch it, lick it, and all those other fun action verbs. "But..." I start.

He puts his finger to my mouth, shushing me. "You agreed to my game, Edward," he reminds me.

"I know, but..."

"No."

"But.."

"NO!"

"Jasper..."

"Edward, shut the fuck up. Your cock is mine, and that's all there is to it."

"That's fine. Do whatever the fuck you want with my cock, just don't deny me yours!" I whine.

"How sweet," he murmurs, kissing my neck softly. "But, no."

"I fucking hate you."

Jasper laughs. "No, you don't." He resumes the intense kisses across my neck, and I sigh in defeat. "That's my boy," he snickers, and I let out a sort of growling sound in frustration, making Jasper chuckle. "Take your pants off and go sit on our bed," he tells me with a goofy smile.

"Our bed," he whispers, and I look up at him with a grin. He puts his hands on my face, smacking his lips against mine in a sweet and playful way. "I fuckin' love the sound of that."

"Me, too," I agree.

He kisses me again and then releases my cheeks from his grasp. "Now, do as I say and get your ass on the bed."

Quickly, I unzip and kick off my jeans, letting my boxers fall immediately after. Without a second thought, I climb onto the bed, crawling towards the center. Jasper whistles in appreciation, and I laugh, shaking my ass at him.

"Now, that is a fucking view," he calls out, and I pause on my hands and knees, turning my head to look back at him. The sight of him palming his cock through his pants causes me to gulp and my own dick to get just that much harder.

"Don't move," Jasper says in a commmanding voice, staring right into my eyes as he does. He walks towards me, and the moment I feel his hands on my ass, I relax, falling to my elbows, my head resting againt the mattress. "So fucking beautiful," Jasper murmurs as his hands grip my ass, spreading my cheeks apart. "I bet you taste even better than you look."

With no further warning, Jasper swipes his tongue over the length of my crack, causing my back to arch. Automatically, I push back into him, wanting more. There is nothing better than when Jasper fucks me. But, shit, this is a close second... very close.

His tongue concentrates on my hole, and I've enjoyed discovering these past few months just how fucking sensitive I am there. With every pass and push of his tongue, I'm gripping the comfortor with everything I have, my knuckles turning white from the strain. It's the worst kind of torture not to be able to jack my dick while he's rimming me. "Please," I beg, not even sure what I'm asking for.

"You're fucking delicious," Jasper comments, biting my left cheek. He darts his tongue into my hole harder than before, actually penetrating me. "Is that what you're wanting?" he asks, not waiting for my response before he does it again.

"God... yes... just... _yes_," I pant as he continues to ram his tongue into my asshole. My hand twitches and slides down the bed, disappearing under my stomach, but when it does, Jasper removes his mouth from me. "NO!" I yell in frustration.

"Where the fuck is your hand, Edward?" Jasper asks, and I groan loudly. "Is it on your cock?"

"No," I huff, quickly sliding it back up the bed.

He tsks in disappointment, and he leaves the bed, standing with his knees pressed against the mattress. "Just for that," he says right before he pulls my knees out from under me. I land on my stomach, my cock pushed into the mattress. "There," he whispers proudly to himself. "Now, let me see you try to cheat."

"God, Jasper, I'm sorry," I apologize breathlessly. "Just, please," I push my ass up, hoping he goes back to taking care of business at hand... or tongue.

He climbs back on the bed, straddling my legs. He spreads my cheeks with his hands, his fingers digging into my skin, and I hiss at the fantastic stretch, relishing in the light burn.

"Now, where was I?" he asks before swiping his tongue over my crack, and I could weep in fucking pleasure. Not even a minute later, his tongue is back to fucking my ass like a champ, and I'm shamelessly grinding my cock into the mattresss. It's just feels too damn good not to.

Before I'm ready for the fun to end, Jasper removes his tongue and his hands. Grunting in disappointment, I feel the weight of his body leave the bed, as well.

"Jasper," I whine in the barest of whispers. Too far gone to even lift my head from the bed to find him, I concentrate on listening. There are some noises that are indistinguishable, but there are some blatently obvious ones. Luckily for me, they're all the important ones, anyway – his jeans being kicked off... the opening of a drawer... the tearing of a package... the pop of a cap being flipped open...

Smiling, I let out a moan of happiness when I feel his weight register on the bed once more. "Can't fucking wait," he says, but I'm not sure if he's talking more to himself or to me. It doesn't matter, anyway. His slick finger traces around my loosened flesh before sliding easily inside.

"Yes!" I hiss, and Jasper groans, almost immediately pushing in another digit. His fingers fucks me quickly, and I can't help all the desperate noises I'm making. I just need more. I always need more.

"God, you're so fucking ready, Edward," he remarks, wasting no time before adding a third finger, making me squirm against the mattress. "You want me to fuck you, baby?" He readjusts his body so his cock is sliding teasingly over my crack, back and forth in the most delicious way.

"Please," I beg. "Fucking please."

"Anything for you," he says as he presses the head of his cock against my hole. I relax the best I can as he slowly pushes past the tight ring of muscles. Even though I've been getting fucked pretty thouroughly for months now and he just loosened me with his tongue and fingers, he's still gentle and caring. He's still Jasper, and he's just the fucking best. "God, so fucking perfect," he hisses as he pushes in the last little bit, leaving him flush against me.

He doesn't move, and I'm fucking panting for more. "Do you remember our game?" he asks as he pulls out slowly.

"Yeah."

"Good," he grunts, driving back in hard. His cock rubs against my prostate perfectly in this position, and my body jerks from the stimulation. "There's another catch, though, Edward," he tells me, pulling almost all the way out again and slamming his cock back in.

"What?" I practically scream as he continues his savage strokes.

He pulls out to where just the head of his cock is still inside me. "I'm not going to touch your cock, either," he informs me, thrusting back in forcefully. "You're going to cum from me fucking you alone!"

"Oh, god," I groan as he continues to assault my prostate with each snap of his hips. He holds my ass up with his hands, finding the perfect angle, and it's all I can do to not fucking pass out from the feeling of it. "Fuck me, fuck me," I chant wantonly, desperation and need laced into every word and sound that escapes my lips.

"You have the sweetest ass," he grunts. "I love fucking you, Edward."

"God, always... just... like... that," I moan.

With every swipe of the sensitive gland inside my body, Jasper brings me closer to the edge. My own cock is leaking a ridiculous amount of precum all over the comfortor, demanding attention. God, it's so fucking hard not to reach down and stroke my swollen shaft, knowing that I'd immediately cum, ending the torturous pleasure Jasper is enforcing on my body.

"Jasper," I call out, my head thrashing around on the mattress. "I can't... I can't... please, please... touch me!"

"Nuh-uh," he mumbles as he continues pounding into me, overriding my entire body with sensations. I feel like I'm on fire and drowning in ice water all at the same time. His hips start to move faster, and I concentrate on the steady slapping of his balls against mine to stop me from losing my mind completely.

With one more snap of his hips, my cock and balls swell even more, tightening painfully, screaming for release. "Close," I pant, begging for more.

"Cum for me, Edward," Jasper grunts, his thrusts becoming sporadic. He pulls my cheeks even wider apart, letting his cock a fraction of an inch deeper, and it's all my overstimulated body needs. I cum hard, opening my mouth in a silent scream. My body tenses and shakes violently, shuddering from the aftershocks as Jasper quickly finishes, pounding me further into the mattress before he buries his cock inside my body, cumming into the condom with a loud moan.

His hands leave my hips, and they immediately fall into the mattress, my sweaty body completely spent. Jasper exhales deeply, collapsing on top of me. Neither of us speak as we try to regulate our breathing.

Eventually, he gently removes his softening cock from me, and a small whine bubbles up in the back of my throat at the loss of not only him filling me but at the loss of his comforting weight on top of me. He rolls off of me, landing on his back next to me.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I finally mutter, my breath still heavy. "That was just..." I trail off, still shuddering.

Jasper kisses my shoulder. "You're welcome."

"Asshole," I laugh.

"Mm... that I am," he retorts with a sleepy smile and a yawn. He stands and walks to the sink, turning on the water. A moment later, a small hiss escapes my lips when he cleans my sensitive flesh with a warm washcloth. He taps my hips, and it's all I can do to lift my hips up minutely so he can try to wipe my cum up, as well.

He finally climbs back on the bed, flopping down next to me, throwing one arm over my back and hugging his body against mine. "You ever going to roll over, Edward?" he asks with a laugh.

"Can't," I explain. "You fucked me senseless. I'm surprised I can even speak right now."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to show my thanks for the new bed. Gotta show all it's purposes," he murmurs into the skin of my shoulder. "We fucked on it and now we can take a..." he yawns loudly, "a nap."

"Hopefully, after the nap, I'll have regained the use of my limbs," I joke.

"Mmm... me too," Jasper mumbles. "You're definitely going to need them. This bed is worth at least three thank you fucks." He lazily slaps my ass. "So, get ready."

"I'm always ready," I say, giving into the heaviness of my eyes and letting them flutter closed. "Always," I add with a yawn.

Jasper snuggles further into my body, holding me tight. "That's my boy."

* * *

**Well, if you've already read this, I hope you enjoyed it again. If you haven't read this, well, I hope you liked it. I was trying to come up with a situation that could have gone differently in ATD, but they're starting to move into more stuff in the real story. Sooo... I just went with the future. ;)**


	4. A Different Kind of Store

**Y'all, I was so overwhelmed with the review response and love sent even though it had been months since posting ATD, so I decided to share the FGB piece I wrote for VampOne who bought the ATD outtake last year. She wanted a future take in Jasper's POV, but those were the only stipulations she gave me. This is what I came up with. I even created a character that shares her name. lol. Thanks Ealasaid77 and OnTheTurningAway for beta'ing and YogaGal for pre-reading. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I am so fucking excited about today.

Seriously, birds are like chirping their asses off and the sun is shining and bunnies are hopping around all cute and shit. Well, they're doing that somewhere else, I imagine. A bunny is going to get its ass run over in the city. Squished bunny is not good.

Also, I seriously doubt I can keep my man-card and keep thinking the word bunny. That shit doesn't fly.

Let me change my tune— this day is going to be as awesome as blowing shit up with dynamite! Oh, and car chases… Ugh, I don't know if that works because it's really not like those things either; I was never one for explosions anyway.

Karate—yes.

Ass whooping a la JCVD—yes.

Explosions—meh.

Although, a good car chase now and then can be rather exciting…

Damn. I'm getting off track. Edward's crazy ADD thought process might be wearing off on me which is a fucking scary thought.

The important thing to remember is that this day is going to rock so fucking hard… in a couple of ways if you catch my drift.

You should insert that computer wink face thing here, or like imagine me winking like the cocky motherfucker that I am. I can wink with the best of them, I'll tell you what. Winking, in general, is always good; it seems to help Edward get innuendos at least. That boy can be so damn dense sometimes. Still, you gotta love him. It's hard not to, honestly. He's sweet and smart and hot as fucking all get out…

Anyway, the point of all this rambling is that my day is going to be fricking awesome! So awesome in fact that the anticipation is killing me! I'm talking pee your pants excitement because... drum roll, please...

I'm taking Edward to a sex shop!

Lube and dildos and butt-plugs! Oh my!

We definitely won't be in Kansas anymore. Hopefully, though, by the end of it all, I'll be in _his ass._God, I'm a funny motherfucker.

Moving on to more important things—Edward has no idea what's coming, which just makes it all the more exciting for me. I freaking love surprises! Well, I hate when people try to surprise me, but I love surprising other people. I'm complicated. Leave it be.

Fuck me sideways on Sunday, I can't wait for his reaction when he figures it out. His eyes are probably going to get all wide and deer-in-a-headlight-ish. Edward just gets absolutely adorable when he gets all uncomfortable in a new situation like this, especially if it's sexual. He sputters, blushes and just about breaks your freaking heart with the faces he pulls. It's cute and yet hilarious at the same time.

Jesus, that boy has got me wrapped around his pinkie finger—not that I really mind. I just need to get some control over all this sappy shit I keep thinking or I'm going to have to start buying some tampons for my vagina and putting doilies on things. What the fuck is a doily anyway? Where did that thought even come from? I pull my phone out, googling doilies. Huh. It's like a lace thing that you put on a couch. It looks like something Grandma Evenson would put out, and she's gone bat-shit crazy. Girls are weird.

The point that I'm trying to convey is that I'm beyond stoked about taking Edward to the sex shop. There are just so many possibilities! We can try massage oils or edible underwear or some kind of cream that makes your dick all tingly…

Well, fuck, now that I've imagined it, I seriously hope there is dick tingle cream.

The one thing I'm certain that we are buying today is a Jasper shaped dildo for Edward.

Then…

Oh, then…

I'm going to watch him fuck himself with it.

The grin taking over my face could probably put the Cheshire Cat to shame, but I can't get rid of it. Nothing can damper my good mood today...

Not on dildo buying day!

Grabbing my keys, I run out the door and skip the elevator, making it down the four of flights in record time. A second later, I'm outside in my car, turning the key. I listen to him purr for only a moment, and then I'm off to pick up Edward from class.

It's dildo time.

I told him I was going to pick him up, but he still looks semi-surprised when he sees me. Maybe he thought I was just going to wait for him on foot, but he doesn't say anything about it. He just leans over the console and gives me a quick but nice kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Eddo," I greet him. He hates that name.

"Hey, Jazz," is his quick retort. I hate that more than he hates Eddo. To the victor go the spoils or some shit like that.

"Touche."

He pretends to buff his nails on his shirt like he's won some giant debate or something, and I smile at his actions, placating him. He can be pretty fucking cute when he's playing all smug and superior. Now, if that shit was real, I'd have to knock him down a couple of pegs. No one likes a know-it-all. I mean, if he actually knew that I _knew_he was right about ninety-five percent of the time, I would never live it down.

He reaches over and plays with the hair above my neck, and I have to fight the urge to close my eyes and purr like a fucking kitten. He knows my weaknesses, but that doesn't make me weak. It took me a while to learn that one, that's for sure.

To be honest, it took me a while to learn a lot of shit.

"So," he says to me with a smile, "where are we going?"

Grinning at him, I slip on my sunglasses before turning my attention to the road. "It's a surprise," I comment without looking back over at him. Edward also doesn't like surprises, but that's tough titty for him today. Tough titty, indeed.

"Jasper!" he whines, and I bite back a smile. "Dude, just tell me where we're going," he begs.

I shake my head. "Nope."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Edward pretends to glare out the window. I'm sure he thinks if pleading doesn't work, anger will—the big faker. After about ten minutes, when I don't give in, he huffs and turns back toward the front, and I wait for my favorite tactic of his—where he pretends like he's super busy or that something else suddenly came up. When he checks his watch, I grin. God, do I know him or what?

"Fuck!" he curses. "I completely forgot I have that assignment due tomorrow! We need to get back tothe dorms right now. I mean, unless this is really important…" he trails off.

Taking my sunglasses off, I look over at him for a moment, giving him a good, doubtful stare. "What assignment?" I ask.

He bites his lip in thought. "Um… that BIG assignment, Jasper… for my Brit Lit class."

"What about?"

"Uh," he mumbles, stalling for time. "British… Literature…"

"Seriously, Edward, you couldn't even come up with a book title?" I ask with a snort. "Man, you're the world's worst liar."

"Ugh, fine!" he replies with an exaggerated eye roll. "Will you just please tell me where we're going? That's all I ask."

"Not a chance," I respond immediately, slipping my sunglasses back on, before getting on the interstate. About fifteen minutes and one extremely disgruntled Edward later, we pull into the parking lot.

"The Fun House," Edward remarks, reading the sign. "What is this? Where clowns shop?"

"What?" I ask, busting out laughing. "Oh god… Dude, sometimes, the things you say…"

"Stop laughing!" he demands, punching me in the arm. "You're such a dick, Jasper."

"Chill, Bozo—We both know you love my dick."

"I called you a dick not that I like your dick."

"A dick is a dick, and mine is awesome," I reply.

"Whatever," he responds, sounding all bored and shit, but I can tell he's fighting back a smile. What can I say? My boy loves my cockiness. He loves all things that to deal with me and the word cock, actually.

"Do they actually make stores where you buy just clown clothes?" I question after a moment, and he finally breaks down in laughter.

"I don't know, but I bet you can find it on the internet."

"Yeah, well, you can find anything on the internet," I agree.

He nods and then looks over at the building once more before turning back to me. "Alright, Jasper, I don't think you kidnapped me today to sit in your busted-ass car. Let's go inside."

"Do not deface Richard with your hateful words," I tell him as we get out of the car.

We're stopped by a woman once we get inside who checks our IDs. Edward's eyes grow wide, and I think, judging by the look on his face, that he has finally figured out where we are.

"So, Angie," I greet her, glancing down at her name tag, "is this where we buy the giant shoes?"

Edward elbows me hard in the side, his cheeks turning red. Angie doesn't seem confused by my weird question. If anything, she just looks bored. "What size shoe do you wear?" she asks me, glancing down to my boot clad feet. "I can see if we have heels to fit you. Are you interested in platforms?"

"Um, what?" I ask her almost fearfully as Edward snorts in laughter.

"Do you have something in red? That's his power color," he tells her with a giant smirk.

Jerking him back to me, I slap my hand over his mouth. "I was just kidding about the shoes, Angie," I assure her. "We came for something else today."

"Oh. Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah," I reply, letting go of Edward. He straightens his shirt out like I wrinkled him all up by grabbing him. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He's such a neat freak sometimes. "I need about a seven inch dildo… about how thick do you say, Edward?" I ask him with a waggle of my eyebrows.

He stares at me in confusion. "How would I know how thick you want your… _dildo_, Jasper," he says in a fast whisper. He chuckles nervously, glancing back at Angie every few seconds.

I lick my lips and give him a good stare. "This isn't for me, Edward. This is for you. And, I need to know how thick my dick is so we can find an appropriate size."

Edward's mouth moves but no words come out.

Angie finally smiles, suddenly much more interested in assisting us. "Well, you definitely want something with less girth than your penis, so it doesn't loosen him up too much."

"Exactly," I agree, giving her a wink. "Angie, darling, you are a girl after my own heart."

"Right this way. We have a fantastic selection," she says to me before turning to lead the way.

"Did you hear that?" I ask a still shocked Edward enthusiastically before I follow behind our dildo tour guide. "A fantastic selection!" He doesn't seem to remember how to move. He'll catch up.

A second later he's by my side, slipping his hand into mine, squeezing my fingers a lot harder than necessary. He leans in to whisper, "You're an asshole," all lovingly into my ear.

Pulling my hand out of his before I lose circulation in my fingers, I throw my arm over his shoulder and kiss his cheek, smiling when I respond with a quick, "Yep."

"So, do you want flesh colored?" Angie asks, breaking up our moment of sweet nothings and name-calling. Giving Edward a glance, I defer the question to him.

"Blue. I want blue," he says immediately, sounding all sure of himself which makes me smile. I knew he would dig this, and he's going to loooove it later.

She nods. "Do you want it to vibrate?"

He gets a crazed look on his face. "Do I want it to vibrate?" he asks me quietly, turning his mouth away from Dong Master Angie.

A giant grin takes over my face. "Fuck, yeah," I tell her.

"Okay, let's see what we have," she remarks, turning toward a huge display. At first it's almost too much for my eyes to take in at once, but after a few moment of awe, I smile at the Great Wall of Dildos. Seriously, you might be able to see it from space. It's _that_big.

My eyes drift over to Edward as they often do, and he's staring at the wall with wide eyes. His mouth falls open a bit, and I playfully reach over and close it for him. He turns to look at me. "That's a lot of fake dicks, Jasper," he remarks with a hint of fright in his voice.

"I know, isn't it beautiful?" Angie asks, turning back to us with a wide smile. "We have the largest selection in a two hundred mile radius," she continues proudly before spouting out some more facts and boring shit.

Grinning, I nod my head, pretending to be interested in what she's saying. The only thing I really care about is finding the right one for Edward. I move behind my boy, so that's it's easier to wrap my arms around him. Motioning to the GWoD, as I have shortened it in my head, I whisper in his ear, "Just picture it, Edward. One of these babies is going to be ours!"

Twenty minutes and countless dildos later, we're the proud owners of a dark blue number. It vibrates. It rotates. It spins. It has six speeds and a nub specifically made for prostate stimulation.

Oh, and it glows in the motherfucking dark.

It's the freaking light saber of dildos.

_Do him in the butt, it will._

I'm so impatient on the ride home and so ready to try it out that I can barely keep my hands on the wheel. I'm fucking twitching with anticipation while Edward keeps eyeing the bag like it's a little dog that might bite him. I don't think he's afraid of it, per se, but he seems to be really fucking wary. He should relax and trust me a little.

We're going to have so much fucking fun.

By the time we're in the dorms, Edward has started to breathe a bit heavy, and it's starting to freak me out. Why is he so nervous about a silicone cock? "Edward, we don't have to play with it if you don't want to," I tell him. It's not going to be any fun if he's scared of it.

"Why not?" he asks, sounding alarmed.

"Well, dude, you're kinda sweating bullets. Not to mention you look like I just told you we're going to watch Tanya give James a lap dance."

He shudders. "Why do you say things like that, Jasper? Now, I've lost my hard-on."

A small laugh escapes my lips. "That's why you were squirming in the car and eyeing that bag?" I ask, smirking at him. "You were fucking excited," I murmur more to myself than to him.

"Like you weren't!" he exclaims, letting out a snort while he shakes his head. "I was considering telling you to let me drive since you were in some kind of stupor or something."

"I was not," I disagree, rolling my eyes.

He makes a ridiculous face, his eyes semi-closed and mouth open. Then, he makes a very dumb sounding noise.

"What is that?" I question, crossing my arms over my chest.

He straightens up his features and looks over at me with a smile. "My impression of you in the car," he tells me all simple and straightforward, matching my stance with one of his own. _All right, Edward_, I think to myself. Challenge fucking accepted.

I sit on the edge of the bed and bounce my knees up and down, taking on a frightened look. I pretend to bite my nails and even go so far as to let out some girlish whimpers.

He swishes his mouth back and forth before settling on a frown. "And that's supposed to me, I take it?" he questions with a sigh.

I clap my hands and point over at him. "Ding, Ding, Ding!" I yell out. "We have a winner!"

"You are ridiculous," he remarks.

"Tell him what he's won!" I continue in my game-show host voice. "Well, Alex, he is the lucky winner of a brand… new… DILDO!" I say, raising my voice the highest it can go. Basically, I sound like the manliest woman on the planet. Kind of like that lady wrestler of yesteryear-China or Japan or whatever Asian country she was named after. There is no way she wasn't hiding a dick between her muscular thighs.

I grab the new dildo out of the bag and showcase it the best I can, making some _ooh_ and _ahh_faces while I'm at it. Edward tries to fight back his smile, but like always, he can't. It's not long before a happy chuckle is falling out of his mouth.

"Not only is he the new owner of a shiny blue dildo, Alex, but he has also won the opportunity to experience the pleasures of his new toy in JASPERWORLD!" I continue in my pseudo-lady voice.

"Oh my god!" Edward squeals playing along. "Jasperworld!" he yells, jumping around in what I'm going to assume is sincere excitement. He should be excited at least. "I feel like I just won the Super Bowl or something," he laughs.

"Fuck Mickey Mouse!" I exclaim.

"I'd much rather fuck you," he remarks, giving me a playful smirk before licking his lips all seductive like. That boy can turn on the sexy so fricking fast, which pretty much takes me by surprise every time. He knows what his mouth and tongue do to me anyway. Shit, what everything about him does to me, but I truly can't be held responsible for my actions when he does stuff like that.

Before you can say Donald Duck, I'm all over him, removing articles of clothes as my tongue traces random patterns over his skin. Edward moans when my fingers sneak into his jeans and tease his cock through his underwear.

"Please," is all he has to say, and I'm on my knees, sucking him into my mouth. I push my fingers in his mouth, letting him wet them before they explore his ass, slipping into him easily. He's always eager, but if he's getting a blowjob, Edward is so receptive and open. It's unbelievably fucking hot, and I for one am beyond ready to play with our new toy.

I slip my fingers out, slapping my hand against his ass as I stand up. Pulling him to me, I kiss him hard. When I break the kiss, I lick and nip my way to his ear. "Get on the bed on your knees," I whisper my command, and his eyes widen with excitement before he quickly does as I say. Then, like the fucking tease that he can be, he crawls ridiculously slow across the bed, even turning back to look at me as he does.

Good Lord in heaven, my boy is so fucking hot, and I have to almost physically resist the urge to immediately sink my dick into his sweet ass. I want to, but I've got some very, very fun plans intended for today. I have got to be strong and stay on track.

First, it's dildo time.

Then, it's sexing time.

Then, it's nap time.

In that order.

Grabbing the bag, I fight with the fucking package for a moment before admitting defeat and digging out some scissors to cut the plastic. With frantic hands, I clean it with the spray we bought and coat it in some lube while I watch Edward leisurely stroke himself on the bed. Then, he smiles at me, winking all come hither like, and I can't wait anymore.

Oh, Edward, I plan on coming hither for sure… a few times tonight if I'm lucky.

Going back over to the bed, toy in hand, I let my eyes take in the view of my naked boyfriend, all open and ready for me. Walking my fingers slowly down his back, they circle his hole teasingly before diving in, slicking him up for his present. Then, I press the tip in, taking my time as I push it in until it's nice and deep in my boy.

I kiss the small of his back once and then get off the bed. "Now, fuck yourself, Edward," I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You go fuck yourself, Jasper," he snaps, glaring at me. The fact that he's naked, on his knees with a blue dildo sticking out of his ass kind of overpowers his glare, though. He starts to circle his hips, seeking extra stimulation. "Jasper!" he whines. "I need you."

It's almost physically impossible to stop myself from crossing the room and fucking him stupid. _Not _touching a naked Edward goes against my genetic makeup or something, but I just have to hold out because I know the payout will be worth the pain.

"No, Edward," I tell him, doing all I can not to stutter at the sight of him before me. "I want to watch you fuck yourself with the dildo."

"Oh," is his only response.

I wait. He doesn't move. And, as much as I love having him on his knees with a dildo in his ass, the longer we just wait here, the more awkward the situation is going to get. Soon, as much as I hate to admit, the dildo is going to look ridiculous, and heaven forbid, my boner might even de-bone.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he responds after a moment.

"Dude, are you—"

"If you ask me if I'm fucking okay right now, I'm going to whip out this freaking dildo and bitch-slap you  
with it."

"Okay then… are you all right?"

He looks back at me, staring at me through narrowed eyes, and I just give him a wink in return. "Asshole," he hisses, turning his head away from me. I roll my eyes because I know he can't see me and walk over to the bed, climbing up behind him. Rubbing his back with one hand, I grab the dildo in the other, slowly inching it out of my boy.

"What's the problem, Edward?" I ask all sweet like as I push it back in.

He lets out a loud breath of air and rolls his hips a bit. "I was… hohfuckshit!"

"You like that?" He nods his head, letting his shoulders drop a bit. "Why wouldn't you fuck yourself?" I ask again.

"You," he moans.

"Me?"

"Yes, dickhead—" I thrust the dildo back in hard, interrupting his name calling. "God!" he screams.

"Me?" I ask again.

"Not without you," he grunts, and I can't help but smile at that. He loves the fuck out of me, really. I mean, who can blame him?

"I love you," I tell him, twisting the dildo. My hand is still slick with lube, so I reach around and grab his cock, working it in time as I fuck his ass with our new toy. Sooner than I would have thought, Edward is yelling and I'm working that piece of silicone as fast as I can. Edward thrusts hard into my hand, letting out his orgasm yelp, and I try to catch all his jizz in my hand.

I'm sick of washing the blankets so often. Laundry fucking sucks.

He collapses onto the bed after I pull the dildo out. Playing nice, I rub his shoulders. He's tired from being on his hands and knees for so long, I bet. After five minutes, I don't think I can wait any longer to get some relief. My dick is still fucking throbbing and hard as a rock.

"So, are you ready for round two?" I ask, but my only response is a fucking snore.

Great… juuust great, I hate that stupid dildo.

There's a hovering moment, where I'm this close to shaking him until he wakes, but he rolls over, letting me see his handsome face and mumbles my name in his sleep.

_Asshole._

Now, I'll feel guilty if I wake him up. Giving up on getting his help with my boner, I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist, making sure my dick isn't sticking straight out of it. I don't _ever_ want to make that mistake again. As I'm closing the door to the room, Edward groans in his sleep and then whispers, "love you." Suddenly a shower and a quick jerk don't seem like the worst things in the world, and I whistle the Mickey Mouse theme song all the way down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. A Different Kind of Rommates

**If you have this story on Alert or your faves or whatever, you're getting a special treat - a peek into the night the families meet through Esme's mind. Also, there is a large hint on how the next chapter will play out at the end. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and being awesome. :)**

* * *

I watch JJ walk away with Carlisle's son, the last of the children heading to bed for the evening, and I can't help but think that Carlisle and I _really_ fucked up this momentous occasion.

Our children aren't used to boyfriends or girlfriends for their parents.

How could we have decided this was the best way to introduce the kids to our significant others and merge the families?

This was probably a mistake.

It's not as if though we rushed into it though. We have been talking about it for a while now. It's just when I found out that JJ's roommate was also his boyfriend, I was so worried for him. Carlisle wanted to comfort me. We missed each other terribly. He suggested we fly out, in a moment of duress and without thinking, I said yes.

The thought of JJ living with his boyfriend consumes my mind once again. How can you be in your first serious relationship and just immediately live together? It's not right. There are steps you take. There is maturity needed within a relationship.

I'm afraid living together is only going to hinder them. You shouldn't have to worry about _who didn't do the dishes_ and all the other domestic arguments that come along with living together. You should be young and carefree and excited about seeing each other again after time apart!

What if they break up? The other boy's eyes could wander. He could bring someone else back to the dorm. It would kill JJ! I can't let that happen.

The truth is, I'm all for him to be in a relationship. I can't wait to meet the boy my son loves! I just don't want them to be roommates.

They can even live in the same dorm on the same hall. They could spend every night together anyway.

_God, I hope he's being careful. _

It would just put my mind at ease if they didn't live together. They're too young. I wouldn't call Jasper naïve on the ways of the world, but with relationships, they're both novices.

Well, his boyfriend could be a man-eater for all I know about him. I really need to sit down and talk to JJ and explain myself. I think I really hurt his feelings by call it lust instead of love.

It would hurt mine if the same thing was said about Carlisle and me.

My eyes wander toward a shirtless Carlisle changing into his pajamas bottoms, his smattering of blond chest hairs practically glowing under the florescent light. He's so beautiful. I'm so unbelievably blessed that he has come into my life.

He must have slipped me the Kool-Aid that day on the phone, though, somehow convincing me that this would be the best way for the kids. That they'd be happy at the beach and we would be on neutral ground. We would both talk to our children on the way down. It would be great. Everyone would get along amazingly.

It wasn't quite so glamorous.

They were all angry and hurt on the long drive here, even Emmett. Jasper was especially concerned for me. He's always felt it was his job to protect Rose and me; that every time his father abused us, verbally, emotionally or mentally was because he wasn't strong enough to stop him.

I never knew the extent of what my ex-husband did to Jasper, and for that, I will always be ashamed. I should have left earlier. I was just so scared. I was isolated, poor and I didn't know how I would get away with two young children.

The day I saw those bruises on Jasper's chest though…

That day will forever haunt me. I can't believe that happened to my child. That I allowed that to happen! We have spent years and years in therapy as a family recovering from our past.

_And, then I go and do something like this?_

I knew from about an hour into the car ride that this was a mistake. It took a roadside stop and a tearful phone call to Carlisle to even convince me to continue. Carlisle reminded me I had already told them. That was the hard part.

Still, it wasn't right. We both screwed up as parents today.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Carlisle asks, his hands sliding down over my shoulders as he pulls me into a hug from behind. "Are you okay?"

I smile, despite my worries. I love this man so much. "I'm just worried about the kids."

"They're old enough to understand. I know this wasn't right what we did, but we can't take it back now. We just have to be as open as possible with them and hope that the beach and sunshine will ease their minds as well."

"Are you going to actually be open with your children, Carlisle?" I question him, turning to look him in the eye. "You are the one who didn't even mention me until right before I showed up."

"I'm not the best communicator sometimes," he admits with a grim smile. "I will try my hardest though."

"Do you think they're all mad at us?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I think that we would have definitely known if your children were mad. I don't think they could keep it to themselves even if they wanted."

I laugh and nod my head. "You're right. They are definitely outspoken. Those two drive me up the wall, but a lot of it is just a defense mechanism. We've been hurt badly, Carlisle. I don't want to make it worse for them."

He hugs me tight. "You've protected them for years, Esme. I don't think it's wrong that you want to live your life as well, especially since they're both out of the house."

"I know. I still feel guilty though. Jasper was already mad at me because I was so stubborn about him and his boyfriend-slash-roommate."

"Well, I would be very against Edward living with his boyfriend, so I understand where you're coming from."

"Edward?"

"My son," Carlisle says, right before hitting himself on the forehead with the palm of his head. "Right. I kept calling him Anthony. It's hard for me to let that go. Elizabeth loved his middle name, and she always called him that."

A moment of clarity, doubt, confusion and shock all rush through me at the same time… along with a very strong feeling that we've been played.

It can't be true.

It would be too absurd, too farfetched.

"Carlisle, what is your son's roommate's name?" I question him, fearful of the answer.

You can see when the light bulb clicks on above his head. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. "You're not saying…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"How can that be?"

"I think that we have been a little too wrapped up in ourselves. How could we have missed this?"

"Our sons are boyfriends, Esme!" Carlise practically shouts.

"And living together," I add.

"And, having sex!" Carlisle groans.

"More importantly, they're lying to us!" I say with a shake of my head. I grab my robe and wrap it around myself before marching out the bedroom. "I'm going to kill him!"

Carlisle grabs my hand and stops me, pulling me back into the room. "Carlisle, we have to go in there and be the parents!"

"Listen, you may not like what you find, dear. I don't think we should just barge in there," he rationalizes.

"Then, what should we do? We can't let them keep thinking they've tricked us!"

"We won't. We will confront them in the morning," he says, slipping my robe off of my body. "Tonight, I want to concentrate on you. It's been way too long since I've seen you," he reminds me with a kiss on the shoulder.

"You're right," I sigh, letting my body relax into his. "But, promise me that tomorrow we won't just tell them right away. I think we should make them sweat for a while."

"I'll follow your lead," he promises.

* * *

**So, the parents are that incredibly dense, just wrapped up in each other. **


End file.
